Goodbye
by sallyduyenn
Summary: A sad one-shot. Songfic on Miley Cyrus's new song 'Goodbye'. Featuring a Jonas Brother . I'm back guys! LillyxSurprise . R&R "I regret it, saying goodbye."


**A/N I am sooo sorry I haven't been on for awhile ! Its just school was hectic, and I had MAJOR HUGE writer's block. I'm sorry to say that , 'You love who?' will be on hiatus till further notice. I don't have any ideas for it, and all my information has been erased. Here's a one-shot. I heard this song today and feel in love with it. Even though I'm not a big fan of hers, I'm actually not a fan of her's at all. Haha .**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing at all . Well , maybe the plot, but still . **

**Lilly's POV**

Tears fell from my eyes as I collapsed on my couch. Miley sat down next to me, stroking my hair as I let the tears fall down. My boyfriend, my ex boyfriend, he was leaving. He was leaving for this stupid one year tour, and then he was moving back to New Jersey, daddy's request. It shouldn't have happened this way. We're suppose to be in love, forever. How can he just say goodbye and walk out like that? He told me, just 2 days before he left. I cried harder as I thought about what he had said that night.

_Flashback_

_"Lilly, you know how I'm going on that tour, right?" the boy asked, looking sadly into her eyes. _

_"Yeah, I'm going to miss you so much," she said as she hugged him tight._

_"Yeah..and and when we come back, I'm moving," he stammered. She looked at him, her heart clearing breaking in her eyes._

_"Whaa..what? Why?" she questioned._

_"My dad. He says that living here is too risky," he replied, looking away from her stare._

_"Lilly, I think we should break up, its for the best," he said softly, turning his gaze back to her. The look in her eyes told him one thing, she didn't agree._

_"Why? We can work it out," she cried._

_"No, you know me, long distance relationships never work out for me Lils," he said, tears falling from his beautiful brown eyes. It was quiet, except for Lilly's sobbing._

_"Goodbye Lilly, I'll always love you," with that, he walked away._

_End flashback_

**One year later**

**No POV**

18 year old Lilly Truscott sat down at the beach, the last place they saw each other. A simple photograph in her hands. Looking at it, her tears formed. Everyday, for the past year, she would wake up, thinking about _him._ She was still in love with him, and couldn't forget all the memories they shared. As she thought about him, his smile, his eyes, the memories came flooding back. Every single smile and every single tear they shared. She smiled, she missed him and she didn't mind the memories.

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind since I woke up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

She closed her eyes and reminisced the kisses they shared. Even just thinking about it, her lips tingled. She thought about the day, that amazing date. Moonlit dinner on the beach, him dressed up in that nice white Tux, and her in her beautiful blue dress. How they danced, no music playing, together under the moonlight. All that mattered to them at that time was that they were together, no one stopping them. She remembered how his presence always made her smile, how just the simple little things he did, made her heart flutter. The only one memory she wanted to forget...was the memory of the day he said goodbye.

_I remember when we kiss_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I forget_

_The memory I want to forget_

_Is goodbye_

She looked at the cell phone in her hand. His number will always be number two on speed dial. Miley was number one. She pressed two, but immediatley cancelled. She hadn't spoken to him since that day. Their song played that morning, she sang along to it, tears had fallen from her eyes.

_I woke up this morning, played our song_

_And through the tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone_

_And put it down_

_Cuz I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kiss_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I forget_

_The memory I want to forget_

She closed her eyes again, as she thought about their kisses. She wanted to feel them for real again, but she couldn't. He wasn't there, and it broke her heart knowing that he left with only a goodbye. All of a sudden, her phone started to ring. Her heart fluttered when she realized the ring tone was especially assigned to _him._ She hesitated, wondering if she should answer or not, but decided that she missed hearing his voice. As she answered the phone, he spoke her name. Her heart ached, realizing how alone and lost he sounded.

_And suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

"I miss you," she whispered.

"I miss you too, Lilly," he replied, his voice cracking.

"I want you here with me," she said softly.

"I want to be there with you, I want to be with you the rest of my life," he said, she can hear him crying.

"Then why can't you?" she asked quietly a loud sob following that.

"I regret it, saying goodbye," he blurted out.

"I want to forget it, but I can't," she cried.

"I love you, Lilly," he breathed out.

"I love you too, Joe," she squeaked, tears falling down her face.

"I'll be with you soon, I promise," Joe said, he was determined.

"I..I hope so," she stammered.

_Remember when we kissed_

_Used to feel it on your lips_

_The time when you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked till we cried_

_You said your biggest regret_

_The one you wish I forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

_Goodbye _

**A/N My Jonas ! The idea popped into my head as I listened to one of Miley's new songs. Isn't Loe just the cutest couple? I know its pretty short, but its the return of the SALLY ! And like I stated before, I do not own hannah montana, The Jonas brothers, or 'Goodbye'. hmph. **


End file.
